Roses and Thorns
by dramionerox
Summary: Eleven and out of place, Hermione Granger learns about the Wizarding world... from Draco's point of view. DracoHermione
1. My Personal Introduction to Hogwarts

**A BIG thank you to Mugglenet's HP encyclopedia! When I had trouble, I just went there and it told me everything that I needed to know!**  
**In this fan fiction, my writing is very different from my other fan fics. I hope that you like it, though!**

**What you're going to excpect : **this whole fan fic is going to be based on canon. Although some parts are made by me. You will see how Draco and Hermione began to hate each other, how Hermione knew so much about Harry and the Weasleys (why she was mean to them),and other parts that I thought that were funny. I'm thinking about a sequel once this fan fic is finished, depending on how bad or good this is (yes, I'm talking about reviews, please!).

**Warning: MAJOR spoilers from (possibly) all books!**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns everything, not me. She's so magically talented, don't you think?**This goes out to all chapters.

* * *

**Chapter One  
My Personal Introduction to Hogwarts**

Ever since I got my letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was ecstatic. The first thing I did was go to Diagon Alley. Professor Dumbledore sent me directions along with the letter. He told me to go to London and go in the alleyway between the fruit market and the old bookshop and find an old tire. At first, I thought that being accepted to Hogwarts was great, but when I found out that I had to do this, I started to doubt. My parents told me that this was no joke and that it was "the real thing."

So, my parents and I went in the alley between the fruit market and the old bookshop, and nevertheless, I found the old tire. But I didn't know what would happen when I touched that tire. My head started spinning, the alley was started to fade and become blurry; the kind of blurriness that you see when someone takes off their glasses. I started to feel scared and worried. I heard my parents' voices. But they sounded like they were miles away. I closed my eyes, wondering if this was all a dream.

I opened my eyes again and I found myself in another alleyway, except this alley was much narrower. I walked towards the entrance of the alley and I gasped. I pinched myself, doubting whether this wonderful scenery in front of me was real. I rubbed the spot on my arm.

_Yup, this isn't a dream, Hermione. This is real._

I slowly walked down the street and found hundreds of kids walking up and down the street; talking and laughing. Many of the children were buying candy by the trolley; others were going into shops such as Flourish and Blotts, Ollivanders, and this big building called Gringotts. Most of the boys were admiring brooms. I scrunched my nose in confusion, because they looked exactly like those type of brooms that you see in Grandmother's broom closet. I heard those boys saying odd words such as "Quidditch," "snitch," and "quaffle." I literally pressed my nose lightly against the window, looking at all of the girls who were trying on pretty robes in this shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I pushed back from the window and looked at my reflection. I frowned, twirling a piece of my brown thick bushy hair between my fingers. I opened my mouth and fingered my two front teeth, earning disgusted glances from the people at the other side of the glass window. Sure, at first, I thought that having beaver-like teeth was the coolest thing in the world: showing them off during Halloween when I was five, dressing up as a bunny; but now, I absolutely despised them. My girl classmates in my old school would make fun of the way I look, but Mum just kept on reassuring me that they were just jealous of my pretty looks.

_I, Hermione Granger, pretty?_ I would ask myself. I snorted loudly at my own thoughts, earning glances from the people around me. Yeah, right. When someone famous asks me to a ball, then I would become pretty, and all the boys would notice me and all the girls would get jealous. I sighed. Surely, that would never happen.

I sighed again and I walked into a bookshop that I saw earlier: Flourish and Blotts. Absentmindedly, I smiled at my surroundings. The smell of old dusty---but resourceful and educational---books, (mostly) the sound of the turning of pages, and the sight of peoples' eyes moving across the text in concentration. I moved to one of the aisles and began fingering the texts of the books. My finger stopped and lingered at the end of the aisle on the book _Hogwarts: A History_. Curious, I took out the book out of the shelf and fingered the gold lettering.

"So, you go to Hogwarts?" I turned around and gasped in surprise of the sudden voice. A pale boy with white-blonde hair was standing in front of me holding a bunch of papers in his hands. I looked around, wondering if he was talking to me. I pointed at myself, and the boy smirked.

"No, that _beautiful_ lady over there," his finger pointed over my shoulder to the short fat lady, whose wide face resembled a toad, was speaking very loudly in a sickly high girlish voice. We both laughed and I turned my attention back to him. I looked into his eyes, which were a nice shade of grey. I turned my attention to my feet the moment he spoke, even though my ears were attentive.

"So, you go to Hogwarts?" He asked again. I nodded, and he looked at the momentarily forgotten papers in his hands. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. He must think that I am some sort of freak, because I haven't spoken a word at all. Here I am, a new "witch," and this… _boy_ is trying to make some sort of conversation. Why is he talking to me anyways? No boys ever talk to _me_.

"I'm going to Hogwarts too, this year." My brown eyes met his, so that I could gain some sort of friendship. I have never had any real friends before. The only friends I used to have used me for homework answers.

"My mum and dad both went there when they were my age. What about yours?" He asked.

"My…" my voice cracked, and I cleared my throat, "my parents didn't go to Hogwarts." I finally said. He raised one brow and looked at me weirdly. He seemed to be making his mind up about something. I inwardly panicked.

"So," the boy seemed to be choosing his words, "your parents went to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, then? Or…" I nodded a little too hesitantly. Okay, even though I lied, I didn't want to risk being a total loser on the first day of school. This boy seems as if he has… connections, if you know what I mean.

"Cool," he said, looking back at the papers in his hand again.

"Listen," he said, taking out one of the pieces of papers tucked under his arm. "Father has many connections," Aha---I was right.

"And he said that I should do many responsible duties so that I could earn Dumbledore's, Hogwarts Headmaster (and the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts, Father said), trust and honor so that I could become a Prefect in our fifth year and, hopefully, Head Boy in our seventh year." He puffed out his chest, as if he were some important man. I giggled.

"So, I would like to invite you to go to a new program for first years---that's us--- called the Hogwarts Introductory Program." The boy politely handed me the piece of parchment and I took it and nodded in thanks.

"We are invited to stay at Hogwarts for one week. We learn about the grounds, the staff, and my personal favorite: Quidditch.

Dumbledore thinks that it would be a cool idea for new students to learn about the background of Hogwarts; so that when the term starts, they would feel right at home… especially _Muggle borns_." The way he said "Muggle borns" made me cringe, although I had no clue why. Probably Muggle borns are retarded people… like special ED… or maybe Muggle borns are just the losers and geeks… I most certainly do _not_ want to be in that category.

"I'll be going, because I think that Father and Mum want me to learn about the school so that I can be familiar with it. But I think that they want me out of the manor," he said.

I watched him turn around and leave, when suddenly he stopped and turned around again. "Think about it," he said. Then he turned around again and proceeded towards the exit.

"Wait!" I suddenly yelled, a little loudly; earning glares from the other witches and wizards who were enjoying their books. He turned around, a little surprised by my sudden outburst. I walked towards him shakily. What am I doing? Why did I call him? I feel so stupid right now…

"Uhm…" I said, looking any where but him. I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks.

"I…I…I didn't get your name!" I finally said. Sure, that wasn't what I was going to ask him, but I was desperate for an excuse. He looked at me and smiled. He had a nice smile. I wonder if there are such things as magical braces, like in my non-magical world. Mum and Dad are dentists, and they would be fascinated by the magical dental stuff that they do here. I would tell them, after I tell them about the Introductory Program.

"My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy," Draco said. "What's yours?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," I said.

"I'll see you soon, then, Hermione?" I smiled shyly, a little conscious about my huge two front teeth.

"Yeah… Draco." I replied. He waved goodbye, and I waved back, smiling widely now. Here I am, waving at somebody who I just met; somebody who I am now friends with. I have never had any real friends, but this thing about being… a Prefect and Head Boy, must mean that he's smart. Surely, I wouldn't have to do _his_ homework. I laughed at myself.

Wand swishing, potion brewing, broomstick flying… it all seems over-whelming. Will I really fit in, in this new world; this world that I have never heard of, but only in fairy tales?

Hogwarts… here I come.

* * *

**Author's Note :** i bet that youre allthinking "update your taking risks or the girl and the ferret or finding a way home or girl power!" well, my cousins went to LA for a few days and i hadthis great idea in my head, and i thought "come on, you HAVE to write it!" 

noticed anything familiar?  
1. the tire was a portkey  
2. the part where hermione thinks to herself sarcastically that when someone famous asks her to the ball, she becomes prety and noticed, the boys would recognize her, and all the girls would get jealous? yeah, its the yule ball. viktor krum, famous quidditch player, asks hermione to go with him. she fixes her hair and her "beaver" teeth were shrunk and the girls got jealous of her.  
3. the "beautiful" lady was professor umbridge  
4. draco does become a prefect in his fifth year. he said HOPEFULLY that he would become head boy... but that's not confirmed yet.

im sorry that i had to use muggle borns as a bad thing because since draco is a malfoy, he was taught that muggle borns are pathetic excuses as wizards and witches. and of course, hermione didnt know that _yet_. so she thought that they were like the geeks and nerds like at her muggle school (like me LOL). and i dont think that draco wouldve said "mudblood," because he didnt start calling muggle borns that until the second book (and i doubt that he even knew what that meant). and since its a "bad word," i dont think that he wouldve been allowed to use that word anyways.

reviews are trully appreciated! i dont mind flames, just please list why (flames that the fact that this fic is draco/hermione does NOT count)

and if youre confused, i dont think canon-ly draco has"perfect teeth."(really white, straight, and just perfect---like "celebrity teeth") hermione just said that he had a nice smile. and she was just wondering if there were such things as magical braces. she never thought if draco had magical braces.


	2. Train Ride

**Author's Note :** Don't worry! I didn't forget about this! This is my favorite piece to write and I wouldn't want to leave it hanging! Sorry, but I was busy with school and stuff... so here's another chapter to satisfy you!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Train Ride**

"Platform nine and three-quarters… platform nine and three quarters…" I muttered to myself, looking around King Cross's. I sighed, thinking that today was going to be a long day. First, her alarm clock didn't go off so her mom woke her up ten minutes later (she was going to _try_ to fix her hair---which was physically impossible), she couldn't find her train ticket, which took about thirty minutes; she forgot her luggage of clothes back in the house, so they had to drive all the way back there, and now, she couldn't find the stupid platform.

Fed up, she decided that she would ask for help.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where Platform nine and three-quarters is?" I asked the man politely. He turned around and I absently held my breath. The man was extremely large. He had a thick mustache and you can barely see his neck at all. He oddly resembled a large hairless monkey that ate too much.

"Platform nine and three-quarters? Are you trying to pull my leg? I'm a very busy man, very busy, indeed. So would you stop asking me such childish questions?" I stepped back, scared at his tone of voice, which sounded like he was shouting.

"Uhm… t-thank you…sir…" I turned around and walked as fast as I could without being too obvious.

"Did you hear that, boy? _Do you know where Platform nine and three-quarters is?_" He imitated me in a sing-song girlish voice. "Bah! But you know what? You and that silly little girl have something in common. You both are extremely embarrassing." I turned around, and I saw the fat man dragging a poor boy by the ear. My hand instinctively went to my bushy hair, wondering if that was what he was talking about.

In the excitement of it all, I wasn't looking where I was going; until I bumped into someone and fell flat on my bottom on the floor next to my luggage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I looked up and saw the same grey eyes that I saw at Flourish and Blotts. I blushed_. How excruciatingly embarrassing! Well, at least I have another thing to add on my list of my most perfect day ever._ When he offered his hand, all thoughts of having the most "perfect" day ever vanished from my hand. I shyly put my small hand on his, and he pulled me up. Subconsciously, I patted and smoothed my skirt as if there had been dirt or dust on it. Draco snorted, although he tried to hide it with a cough. I looked at him weirdly, wondering why and what he was laughing at.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, although I suspected that he didn't really mean it, "it's just… an inside joke between Father, Mother, our friends, and I. You see…" His wand (a least I thought it was) was shooting out green sparks from his pocket, cutting Draco off in mid-sentence. Draco widened his eyes.

"Salazar Slytherin! It's almost eleven o'clock! We only have five minutes! We're going to be late for the train!" Draco and I grabbed our luggages and ran off. I didn't know where we were going, so I let him lead the way. As we were running, Draco seemed to be muttering something about "servants work" or something like that. Do all wizards have servants? Am I supposed to have one? Did the Headmaster forget to include it in the supply list? No… I've already checked the supply list one hundred and fifty-six times.

We finally reached platforms nine and ten. Excitement exploded in my chest. But where was bloody nine and three-quarters? Soon, Draco stopped, and I followed suit. I rose one eyebrow when Draco seemed to be concentrating on the wall between platforms nine and ten._ What is he doing? Doesn't he realize that we're going to be late!_

Suddenly, Draco started to run towards the wall. _Is he mad?_ My mouth was wide open. _He's going to crash!_ I closed my eyes, waiting for the crash… then there was silence. I opened my eyes… he was gone! Thinking logically that they had to enter between the platforms, I closed my eyes and ran towards the wall.

_I must be going crazy!_ I held my breath and I smelled… smoke? I bravely opened my eyes and I saw the biggest and reddest (and shiniest) train that I have ever seen. Before I even had the chance to even take in my surroundings, Draco yelled "Hermione! Come on! We have to get a compartment!" So I ran towards platform nine and three-quarters and went inside the train. Draco and I found and empty compartment, placed our luggage in, and settled ourselves on the seats.

Subconsciously, I looked out the window. Parents were waving and crying, younger siblings were crying, older siblings were laughing at how their siblings have to go to school early, and all that other stuff. The train was moving slowly now, and the people outside were starting to run along with the train, as if wanting to catch up to it to say one last goodbye to their children. I heard a big sigh of relief right across from me.

"Finally," Draco said, making me turn my gaze towards his, "away from home at _last_. I thought that summer would _never_ end. It's dreadfully boring at the manor. Making fun of house-elves for the past eleven years of my life was starting to bore me. But thank God that I'm going to Hogwarts early…" Draco paused.

"…even though it's run by a complete loony." He added as an after-thought. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"So, Draco, why _do_ you want to go to Hogwarts early?" I asked, although mentally slapping myself, because he just explained why. He gave me a crooked smile, while I looked down stupidly.

"Why do _you_ want to go to Hogwarts early?" Draco asked me. I expected this question, but I didn't know how to respond to him. I mean… _he's_ the one who invited me… and I've never had any real friends before…and if I said "you," then he must think that I fancy him or something! I was about to say something in response, when the compartment door slid open.

"Would you like anything off the trolley, dears?" A fat lady asked nicely.

"No, thank you," I said, blushing (again). "I haven't any money… well, I do. But what I meant to say… I mean… uhm… I didn't think that I needed any… so I didn't bring any money…" I stuttered. _Note to self: talk to self in mirror to not make a complete fool of self in front of people._

Draco made a noise between a snort and a laugh. He held out a couple of galleons and bought jellybeans, chocolate frogs (I hope that they aren't real ones), and loads more. I looked at all of the treats he bought. My stomach started to grumble, since I didn't have breakfast or lunch today. I clutched my stomach as if to silence it. He seemed to notice, and he handed me a chocolate frog and a box of jellybeans.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans… they really do have every flavor… I think it's bloody wicked, don't you, Hermione?" He said, opening the box. He picked a pink one, and made a sound of satisfaction that he liked what he was eating. I opened the box that he gave me and put my hand into it. I groped for a jellybean from the bottom of the box. Everything on the bottom is always the best ones.

Without even looking to see what color it is, I popped it into my mouth and chewed on it. Draco looked at me, waiting to see my reaction. At first, I couldn't understand what the flavor was. I chewed on it more, looking up thoughtfully. Then all of a sudden, my tongue and my mouth felt like it was on fire! I swallowed the jellybean, which wasn't a good choice because my throat felt like it was on fire. I started to inhale and exhale quickly, trying to rid of the hot spiciness in my mouth. I started to fan myself as my cheeks got red and my face felt hot.

Draco started to laugh at me, but I didn't care. I needed water, and quick! Draco seemed to sense this because I was looking wildly around for help. Draco, still laughing but not as much, shakily took out his wand and said a spell. A small jet of water shot out of his wand, and went readily into my mouth; although it didn't go directly into my mouth the whole time because his hand was shaking, wetting my entire face.

I looked at him, torn between whether I should scream at him for getting my face wet or laugh. So I just sat there with my eyes closed and a small smile crept up to my face.

"I th-think that y-you got h-hot sssssauce, Her-mio-ne," Draco gasped, "with e-extra f-f-lavorrr." I frowned.

"Want to have another go?" He asked me.

"No, I think that I'll just have a frog." I reached out, hoping that it was actual chocolate and not actual frog.

I opened it, and I when I reached out to get the frog, it jumped away! Furious and determined to eat something, I chased it all over the compartment, with Draco watching me try to grab it. It leaped onto Draco's shoe---missed---on my backpack---missed again… It jumped out and into the hall. She gave an irritated sigh. Oh, well.

"Doesn't matter, Hermione," Draco said reassuringly, "it's the card; that's the best part. I wonder who you have." I took out the card and gave it to him, not really caring anymore. Everything that she seemed to touch has turned out horribly wrong. Maybe, whoever's on the card would come to life and eat her whole.

Draco frowned. "Dumbledore… pshh." Draco tore up the card and threw the pieces on the floor.

"You know what, Hermione? I'm surprised," he paused. He looked like he was talking more to himself than her. "I'm surprised that there isn't a Harry Potter card yet." I looked at his eyes, and I saw them twinkle.

"By gods, Harry Potter is so cool! I mean… if he went to Hogwarts… with us, and he would be our classmate, that would be wicked! I've always looked up to him, Harry Potter." I looked out the window. He seemed to be blushing.

"Father told me that Harry Potter is complete rubbish," he said sadly. "Maybe it's because he's a…" He stopped, and didn't say anything. I didn't want to push it. Although one side of me wanted to know more about this Harry Potter, and more about Draco's family. But to keep your friends, you should not invade his business.

"What do you think Hogwarts would be like?" He asked me. Taken aback by this question, I paused to think. Knowing that I can't lie to him, I told him the truth.

"Honestly… I don't think that I would fit in." He put his elbows on his knees and leaned closer, and if to listen better. I sighed. "I mean… look at me! I look un-fit for a witch!" Draco muttered something about weasels, but I just went on ranting. "I mean… I think that everything will just be too much to take in. I mean… magic, spells, potions… I have a feeling that everything will be…hard. I mean, I don't _know_ any spells, I don't _know_ where Hogwarts is, I _don't_ know how to ride a broom, nevertheless play Quibblish, or whatever it is and---"

"Wait, wait, wait… you don't know how to play _Quidditch_? Or even ride a broom?" He asked me with wide eyes, as I shook my head. "Crazy! You lot don't really go out do you?" I shook my head again. I really have never been a technology person, besides using the phone and reading the news on the telly and stuff. I just like sticking to books and escaping into my own world.

"Well, whatever the case is, I'm going to teach you," I smiled at him, flattered.

"…unless you're really bad, no matter _how_ many times we try to get it right, and you get on my patience and I leave you to figure it out for yourself." I stopped smiling, not sure whether he was kidding or not. An awkward silence came (for me at least). Draco was happily eating his treats.

"So…treacle fudge?" Draco said before filling his mouth full of fudge.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Oh come, on... I know you love it! LOL Well, please review then I would be SOOO happy! 

Noticed anything familiar?

1. the "fat" man is Vernon Dursley  
2. the "boy" is Harry Potter  
3. the Harry Potter is sooo cool part---ha ha before-he-just-got-dissed Draco met I-would-rather-be-with-Weasley Harry  
4. ah, yes. Hermione's nervous. She thinks that she's going to fail _everything _(HBP spoiler)


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Author's Note :** Ahh, I felt like I was in a writing mood, so I wrote three new chapters for three out of the four of my multi-chaptered fics (I'm working on Taking Risks Chapter 9 right now) and I'm thinking of making another song-one-shot (no, not the sequel to Just the Girl if you were wondering XD) and can you believe that I wrote all three chapters in two days?

**

* * *

Chapter Three**  
**Arriving at Hogwarts**

"Hermione! Hermione! We're here!" Draco nudged my shoulder excitedly, trying to wake me up. My body went into alert mode and I sat up straight, looking out the window. My breath fogged the window up as I was exhaling deeply. There it was: Hogwarts.

Before I even had the time to look over the magnificent castle, Draco detached himself from the window and I followed suit. We both grabbed our heavy trunks from under the seats. My trunk was very heavy; it was amazing how I managed to carry it with me throughout Kings Cross all by myself. Behind me, Draco was muttering something on the lines of "servants" and "me." I did not really think over what he said, because I was so excited, that I was about to wet my knickers.

Draco and I managed to get our big trunks out of the compartment. We both went down the hall and into the cold fresh air. I sighed a breath of relief.

_Here I am. Goodbye old Hermione. Hello super powers._

"Firs' years, firs' years, this way!" A man, who looked far too enormous to look like a regular wizard, yelled out. I wasn't sure whether or not he was talking to us, but looking at the other students around me seemed to be walking up to him, although some looked unsure. More excitement swept through me. These people must probably be my future classmates.

Hoping to make a good impression on everyone, I raised my chin, relaxed my shoulders, and walked towards the big man with Draco following right behind me. I did not walk very fast though, because my luggage was far too heavy to get in the front of the crowd. Behind me, Draco seemed to be doing the same thing; except smugness was written all over his face and he seemed to be glaring at everyone who he seemed to set sight on. What ever happened to the Draco that she saw a while ago? I sighed quietly. Oh, well. It must be a boy thing.

"Do we 'ave everyone here?" The big man asked, clapping his hands together as he looked over everyone's heads.

"Welcome to 'ogwarts! My name is Profess'r Rubeus Hagrid. I am yer Care o' Magical Creatures teacher, and yer guide for tha' evening."

Right next to me, Draco was sniggering softly. I didn't really need to wonder why he was laughing because ever since Professor Hagrid opened his mouth and started talking, Draco started to laugh. I thought it was funny too, but he's our teacher and I wanted to be on his good side. First impressions are always important because if they see me laughing at a teacher, I would probably land in detention. And Hermione Granger does _not_ do detention.

"Let's head on to tha' castle now, shall we?" I nodded as little as possible. Hagrid smiled through his big thick beard and led the first years towards a gate. I huffed as I realized that I had to carry my luggage again. Right when I was about to reach for the handle, the clouds rumbled. I slowly looked up and saw that the clouds were dark and it looked like it was going to rain.

"Come on, Hermione! I want to get a good seat!" Draco motioned for her to hurry up. I grabbed my luggage and tried to catch up to Draco, who was trying to cut through everyone. I frowned, as I recalled her old school days. The moment everyone found out that I loved reading, I was classified as a nerd. Everyone was always pushing me, bumping into me, knocking my stuff to the floor, and cutting me in line. But since Draco is my friend, I guess he expects me to be like him too.

Cutting through everyone to catch up to him---and muttering apologies along the way---I finally reached Draco who was near the front of the line. Soon, Hagrid took their luggage and put them behind the carriage and made sure that they were securely fastened. The next thing I knew, I was being helped into one of the carriages by Hagrid. Once I sat down, I looked out the carriage to see what was going to pull it.

_I wonder if unicorns are real! I've always fancied seeing one._

But to my disappointment, I saw nothing. I shook my head and blinked a few times before putting my head back in. I wondered if there was an invisible unicorn pulling the carriage because there were puffs of smoke coming out of no where, which, I think, came out of the unicorn's nostrils.

I turned my attention to Draco, but saw something (or someone) else next to him. Next to him was a round-faced boy who was clutching a small toad in his hands. Looking at his face and how he seemed to squirm away from Draco, must mean that the boy was quite shy and is not very good at making friends. I smiled inwardly because I myself am not good at making friends either (it was Draco that approached me in the first place).

The carriage started to move and I clutched the handle tightly; though as the journey went on, I loosened my grip on the handle. I looked at the boy next to Draco and saw him gripping the handle tightly as well, with his toad in his other hand.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it. Besides, there might be some sort of spell that will make sure that we wouldn't fall off of the carriage or anything," I said comfortingly to the other boy. The boy looked at me for a minute, before muttering "it's better to be safe than sorry." But just like me, as the journey went on, the boy slowly released the pressure of his grip on the handle.

"Hello. I'm Hermione, and that is Draco." I introduced myself, then made a hand gesture towards Draco who nodded his head at the boy before looking out the carriage with a slightly bored expression on his face.

"H-hello," the boy stuttered.

"What's your name?" I asked nicely.

"N-Neville," Neville said. I smiled reassuringly at him. They were making progress.

"So what do you think Hogwarts will be like?" I asked conversationally. Neville looked at me with surprise on his face. _Poor Neville_, I thought. _He looks like the type of person who no one asks what his opinion is._

"Well…it might be scary, I guess. Gran told me that I better have good grades or the teachers would get mad at me." I gulped. If _I_ failed, then would they expel me? Would I be hated by all of the teachers? Or worse…how will I even pass the introductory class, if I know _nothing_ about magic?

As Neville spoke, little by little he seemed much more at ease; as though talking of his grandmother (she seemed like a horrid person, expecting so much from her grandson; so why doesn't he talk about his parents?) was like talking to his toad.

"…but Gran said that I am nothing like my father," Neville said and sighed sadly.

"Who _are _your parents anyway?" Draco asked. This unexpected question took both Neville and me by surprise. Draco hasn't said a word throughout this whole trip except now. Neville, suddenly all nervous again, stared at the floor.

"What's your last name?" Draco said in a forcing tone. To me, it seemed more of a demand than a question. I looked at Neville, who, surprisingly, seemed to fidget and (from the looks of it) looked like he was very uncomfortable with the question. He seemed keen to not answer it, but Draco pushed Neville on who his parents were and what his last name was. If I hadn't looked at Neville, I would have thought that Draco was finally getting the idea to "loosen up" and decrease the awkwardness since, after all, they were going to be classmates soon.

Seeing on the look of Neville's face, he seemed almost…ashamed of what he was going to say.

The next thing they knew, the carriage stopped. Neville breathed out a small sigh of relief and he looked determined to get away from Draco and his awkward questions. I looked outside and saw the biggest (and first) castle she has ever seen. The towers were high with big windows just like what I imagined. Around the castle, there was a big lake, just like a moat to keep away the bad guys. I smiled widely as I took all of this in.

"Hermione!" Draco called. "Hurry up! I'm starving." I jogged up to Draco and linked my arm around his. Draco really didn't seem to mind, so he didn't pull away. I turned around (without even thinking why) and I saw Neville. He smiled at me (which seemed like a thank you during the ride in the carriage), which made me have another reason to be happier.

I now have two friends.

Hogwarts hasn't even started, and I have _two_ friends! I was so excited, that I felt like jumping up and down in joy.

Draco and I went through two really big wooden doors and were hit by the sudden warmth from the indoors. Draco, she, and almost everyone else took off their coats and hung it on a floating coat rack. I gasped once I saw the coat rack float in mid-air. There really was no turning back now, no need for anymore proof that she wasn't imagining things…

I, Hermione Granger, really am a witch. No denying, no more convincing.

"Okay. Now when we go through these here doors," Professor Hagrid began and continued walking before stopping in front of two more big wooden doors facing everyone. "You lot 'ave to pair up in two lines; like these two here." Professor Hagrid pointed at Draco and me, who were at the front of the line, arms still linked together. Hagrid smiled at both of them, which made me smile back at him. I seemed to take a quick liking to Professor Hagrid.

"This is called tha' Great 'all. This is where you lot will be eating yer food and all that. Dumbledore (that's _Professor_ Dumbledore to yeh) makes most of his announcements here. You can also visit yer classmates from the diff'rent houses." Many of my fellow classmates and I looked at Professor Hagrid confusedly.

_Houses? There are houses in a castle? So _that's_ what's really inside them!_

Professor Hagrid saw the confused looks on his (future) students' faces, and explained immediately. "Since most of yeh don't know what I'm taking 'bout, yer Professor McGonagall will 'xplain it to yeh soon."

Professor Hagrid grinned at everyone and turned around to open the doors. I unlinked my arm from Draco's the moment Professor Hagrid turned around. I looked at Draco nervously, who still seemed to be chuckling softly at the professor's way of speaking. But I really didn't care at the moment.

I'm nervous, excited, impatient…and most definitely not prepared to face the world of magic. For every day that passed, Hermione still wakes up wondering if everything was just a dream.

But this definitely is _not_ a dream.

Professor Hagrid managed to open the doors and walked forward. Hermione closed her eyes momentarily, took a deep breath, and began following the giant professor and into the Great Hall.

* * *

**Author's Note : **Sorry at my lame attempt to try and write Hagrid (looks down). It's just that no one can write Hagrid's way of talking other than JK Rowling herself!

**Nemorosa Knopp** (from Chapter 1)- It is weird, now that I think about it. But not all of them are muggle-borns, really. Some are even pureblood (Draco doesn't really count) because their parents want them to experience the magic (haha that sounded so lame) or they just wanted to send them away after spending eleven years at home.

Noticed anything familiar?

1. Neville (obviously..he'll sort-of be important at the very end)  
2. Thestrals (not really something familiar, but thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen death. Hermione, who hasn't actually _seen_ someone die as we all know in the fifth book, can't see them so she though they were magical unicorns hehehe..)

Please review!


End file.
